


Evidence

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: Jack and Nathan are in a very committed relationship, and take the next step. But when Nathan tells Allison that he's engaged again, things somehow seem off.





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunnies are savage, evil little things... they bite and hang on like gerbils. This one just wouldn't let go....

He arches his back, lost entirely in the sensation as his lover’s thrusts become wilder, and they’re panting together as his orgasm surges through him and he comes like an express train. It’s like nothing he’s ever experienced before, and Nathan’s not exactly been vanilla in his life, he’s never bottomed until Jack, and the experience… His brain struggles for the right word, which is so wrong and yet so right. 

Hands are gently stroking his face, a damp cloth appears from somewhere and he’s tenderly wiped down, his elbows tense ever so slightly, as his wrists are released, “dammit, Nate…” he really ought to stop Jack calling him that, no one calls him that, but he can’t bring himself to object, Jack’s hands are gently cradling his right wrist, feather light kisses being traced over the places where the cuffs have left bruises, and he can’t bring himself to care about that either, because this is the best sex of his life, and the kisses prove that this isn’t just about sex.

Or his IQ. Or his degrees, PhDs, his Nobel.

Not his looks either. And Nathan’s neither vain, nor a fool, he knows he looks good. This is different.

It’s because he’s Nate, to Jack Carter, he’s the guy that Jack loves.

How does he know that Jack loves him?

Because Jack tells him in a million different ways, and not just with the words. He cherishes Nathan with little gestures, both material, and physical.

Jack is everything.

Nathan is scared that he’s going to mess this up. He knows that they are going to have to tell a few people, and soon, because this is serious. He is also scared about how this is going to be received, because he cannot bear to let go of Jack now that they have each other.

They told Zoe. Nathan was first terrified, because Jack and Zoe were a package deal, then seriously confused when she fist-pumped, said something almost unintelligible about “way to go Dad.” and intimated that she would be so pleased if Nathan would help her with her physics homework. When Jack said something to her about keeping it between them for the time being, she had mimed zipping her lips, and shot them a grin that told both of them she would be collecting on that deal at some point.

Nathan was just in a daze from her acceptance. And the hug that followed.

Jack was gently rubbing some sort of cream around the bruises on both wrists, and eyeing him with not a little concern, “hey, scientist, did I break you?”

Nathan finally manages to engage his brain. WOW! He smiles up at his lover, “no, just thinking.”

A month ago, that word, “thinking” would probably have wiped the smile off Jack’s face, now it makes those gorgeous baby blues sparkle, and brings a grin that’s a little dirty, and a lot happy, with just a twinge of sly.

Jack leans down over his lover and stares deep into Nathan’s beautiful green eyes. A month ago, he found the love of his life in the most unlikely place, and now he cannot imagine life without him. He tenderly presses a light kiss to Nathan’s lips, a kiss that soon turns deep and meaningful, as Jack tries to say with his kiss, what his fingers have said tending to Nate’s bruised wrists. “I love you, and I never want to let you go.”

He doesn’t know how he ever thought that Nathan Stark was cold and detached, it might sound a little like boasting, but he knows that Nathan feels loved, and how that feeling surprises him every day. Jack sometimes wants to catch up with everyone who ever pushed Nathan away, beginning with his parents, his half-brother, any relatives out there, and every lover he’s ever had and herd them into a dark alley.

Unfortunately, he kinda has to include Allison in that group.

At some point, Allison is going to have to be informed of the change in their relationship. And the change in their status. This could be where it would all go sideways.

Jack had been attracted to Allison Blake from the first, she was attractive, and a strong commanding woman, something that Jack found almost mesmerising. Then he’d met Nathan. Sparks flew. At the time, Jack was not ready to admit that the flying sparks were more about him and Nathan than him and Allison. Neither was Nathan. They competed for her attention. Nathan snarked at him, Jack gave back as hard as he got.

Everything came to a head on the day that Nathan Stark sacrificed his life for the town. And Jack was left standing there, realising far too late what he had lost. In those last few seconds, he had read the truth and the regret in Nathan’s green eyes, and it nearly broke him.

Time went on, and then the impossible. Somehow Henry and Zane managed to bring Nathan back. Jack had tried to move on, perhaps with Allison, but it became very clear to him that they were very different people, and not in a compatible way.

Nathan was back, so Jack stood aside and watched, and thought that somehow Nathan and Allison would resume the relationship that was leading up to their wedding day.

It didn’t happen.

Perhaps Nathan needed time?

Jack had truly believed that, until that night in Nathan’s office, when Jack had gone to berate the scientist for something that one of his scientists had done, and all up in Nathan’s face when the taller man leaned in and kissed him.

It was gentle, and sweet, and full of apology, but it also held a little fear, a fear of Jack’s reaction, and Jack responded in the only way he could. The only way he realised he wanted to. He pulled Nathan closer, reached up, and kissed Nathan with everything he had been holding in since that terrible day in the time lab.

Nathan had followed Jack home that night, and Jack had started to learn his scientist. Behind the bluff, the brains and the bravado was a soul more sensitive than Nathan let anyone know.

The fingers of Nathan’s left hand slid through the fingers of Jack’s left hand, and he tugged Jack into another kiss, less deep, but no less searching for all that. He wrapped his free arm around Jack and rolled until the slightly smaller man was beneath him, “I love you Jack Carter,” he squeezed Jack’s hand, and the their rings rubbed together. “So much.”

A month might seem a bit too soon, but Nathan had always taken decisive action, and this time, there was no hesitation. He knew that he wanted to be with Jack forever.

 

By mutual agreement, they take their rings off, Zoe and Allison, (probably Jo and Henry) need to know before the rings announce to the world at large, and Eureka in particular that they are in a committed relationship. With each other. 

So Nathan produces a pair of titanium chains so that they can hang the evidence around their necks, until later.

Jack really can’t help it. He slides up close and personal, puts his hand over Nathan’s chest, feeling the ring on its chain around Nathan’s neck underneath his dress shirt, pressing a kiss to Nathan’s lips. They are going to be late if he doesn’t let go, but his scientist is just too irresistible.

For once Nathan gives in to his need to be close to his Jack. It feels too good to hold and be held. Reluctantly they part. Tell SARAH they will be home for dinner and make their way to their separate vehicles.

 

Nathan’s first meeting with Allison and Henry passes off entirely without incident, and when they’re gone, Nathan kicks himself, that would have been the perfect opportunity to tell both of them, and both of them together might avoid the incredibly awkward scene with Allison that Nathan was hoping wouldn’t happen.

When he was first brought back from the dead, Allison kept her distance. But as time had gone on, she had made it clear that she wanted to get back to where they were.

For Nathan, it just wasn’t possible. In those few seconds before his “death” he had realised something, and that something was that he was in love with Jack and not Allison. Asking her to marry him was pure avoidance. When he was brought back, at first he thought he couldn’t have Jack, he had made so many mistakes, shown Jack the worst sides of himself, been arrogant, rude, even cruel. It took him nearly six months to find the courage to even make that first overture. Then he had, and everything that he had convinced himself he could never have, was there in front of him. In Jack’s sweet smile and gentle touches, and the way Jack worshipped his body while nurturing his soul.

Things that Nathan now realised he had never had. He had never even asked for, because he didn’t know he could have them. IQ very high, EQ, his emotional centre, completely under-developed. He now fully understood why he loved Callister so much, why his boy’s loss was still so painful. How Jack had helped him grieve, was still helping him grieve, while Allison only saw Callister as a robot.

That hurt.

He couldn’t blame her. He realised that in their marriage, it wasn’t just him hiding things from her that broke them up, it was how he never let down his own barriers. How he had loved Kevin, but not really offered Allie the love she needed and deserved.

It was Jack that showed him it wasn’t only okay to let down those barriers, that it was normal, and not something he needed to ask for.

The day he fell apart in Jack’s arms when he finally let all his feelings out about Callister, was the day he knew he was going to ask Jack to marry him. That the IQ normal Sheriff loved him in ways that Nathan had never really been loved before, and that he would fight to keep that love in his life, because he didn’t want to exist without it.

Of course, this was Eureka, where nothing really goes exactly like it’s meant to. The next time Nathan sees Allie, he hands her a file.

 

Allison Blake stares at her ex-husband. Or rather not at him but at his wrist. Nathan’s just handed her a file, and the cuff of his shirt rode up just a little to show a darkening bruise around Nathan’s right wrist.

Allison’s brain goes into over-drive. “Nathan, what the hell?” She drops the file on the desk and grabs his wrist, she doesn’t miss the flinch, or the slight hiss of pain, but she’s too busy examining the bruise and the mark that encircles his wrist, grabs hold of his left wrist, gets the same reaction. “Nathan, who did this to you?” 

She looks up at his face, for about five seconds his usual smug mask sits, and he holds her gaze, then his eyes drop, he looks more than a little furtive, and oh my god, is that a blush staining his cheeks….

Allison stares at the bruises circling his wrists, realises that there is another mark just under his collar, Nathan’s blush is covering his face and all the way down his neck, he’s looking furtive but oddly happy, and she realises that he’s absolutely bursting to tell her something.

She lets go of his poor bruised wrists, and makes a go on gesture with her hand. “This had better be good.” 

His eyes meet hers, where they were trained on the floor. He clears his throat, nervously, Allison settles into the chair in front of his desk and waits for him to compose himself.

Nathan perches on his desk, he doesn’t know how she’s going to take it, but he’s never backed down in his life and he needs to do this.

“Allie.” He pauses, not for effect, but because his throat’s tight and he just wants to find the right words. “Allie, I asked Jack to marry me.” Not really how he meant to say it, but it’s done.

Allison freezes.

She’s not an idiot, she knows that Nathan and Jack have had a thing since they first met. She had thought it would never go anywhere, which is why she accepted Nathan’s proposal in the first place.

Then Nathan died, and while she mourned his loss, he was gone and that was that.

Jack seemed to really struggle after Nathan’s death. Which was a surprise, she never considered that his feelings were that involved.

Then Henry and Zane brought Nathan back, and everyone just assumed that they would be back together again. Allison hesitated. Nathan Stark had died, and things were a lot more complicated than just picking up where they left off. She needed a moment. 

Now her husband was telling her that he was engaged to someone else. Jack Carter. She liked Jack, she really did, but for him to win Nathan… For them to have what was clearly a very strong relationship… Nathan didn’t let just anyone see the less vanilla side of himself. Allison barely knew about it in their own relationship.

She schooled her features into an accepting smile. “I’m glad for you.” She reached forward, and squeezed his hand, “be happy”.

Nathan couldn’t quite believe it, he watched her face closely and she was clearly hiding something, but he wasn’t sure what. But, no sense in riling her when she apparently accepted him and Jack, so he smiled and nodded. “Thank you.”

Allison picked up the file and turned to leave Nathan’s office. “Thank you for this, I’ll get right on it.”

He watched her leave, grateful that the hard part was over, but he couldn’t help feeling that acceptance was far from Allison’s mind.


End file.
